sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Malone
Kim Malone is a fictional character from the teen drama, Hope Springs. She was portrayed by Alex Hoover. Kim's twin sister, Jill, was portrayed by Alex's twin, Addison Hoover Hope Springs Junior High Finding herself Kim was getting annoyed by constantly being mistaken as Jill and she decided she wanted to be different. That night while modeling her favorite dress she'd wanted to wear to the dance, Jill walked in wearing the same one. Kim quickly changed and Jill said that it's fun to dress alike. However Kim told Jill to grow up and to be more than a twin. The kiss and mono scare That same night, Kim danced with a high schooler who sneaked into the Dance named Aaron, they walked out of the dance and Kim complained about Jill. Aaron later used cheesy pick up lines, which Kim fell for. They ended up kissing passionately, which Jill ended up seeing. When Kim told Jill about it, she revealed that they were French kissing, an idea that repulsed Jill. The next day Kim said she had a sore throat and had a fever. Her health project partner, Kelly Collins pointed out that those were the symptoms of Mono. Kim was later in bed sick, when Aaron arrived to take Kim for a drive, Jill heard the things Kim said about her and she went with him. While on the drive, Aaron used the same chessy pick up lines on Jill and kissed her. Jill pushed him back, disgusted. Jill returned home and explained to Kim wht happened. Kim is crushed and also told her about getting mono and they went to the doctor, neither twin had mono. Kim had tonsillitis and Jill had sympathy pains. Switching places When Kim read her horoscope, it said that she would fall in love and she did, with an classmate, Nick Carson. She had Jill ask Nick what his birth sign was, Nick later mistook the question and asked Jill out to a charity bowling day, she gave the date to Kim. Kim had a dentist appointment in the middle of it, so the twins worked out that they would switch places, when Jill got there she saw that Nick was more interested in Courtney. When Kim returns from the dentist, Jill tells her that Nick likes Courtney. Kim is bummed. Hope Springs High Pregnancy Over the summer, Kim was involved with a boy named Jason, after a short time of dating she lost her virginity to him. He ended up breaking her heart. When senior year began, she was sick every morning. She confided in Jill that she thought she was pregnant, they bought a home test and it turned up negative. Even though the test was negative she still hadn't gotten her period, she bought another one and it was positive. She didn't tell anyone including Jill and their dad, Detective Malone. In class they were talking about abortion and Jill said it was murder as did other people. She left school for the rest of the day and went to an abortion clinic. She booked an abortion and told Jill and asked if she would go with her. On the day of the abortion she was approached by Pro-Life protesters and told not to go in. At that very moment Jill came and helped through the crowd of protesters. Hit and Run victim Weeks after the school explosion, Kim is stalked by Sophie's father, he runs her over with his car. Kim is taken to the hospital, where she was in a coma. Jill was upset and devastated by the accident. In investigation was made. Meanwhile, Sophie's father drove his car (that hit Kim) into the lake. Which was later discovered by Hope Springs Police Department and Detective Malone, they learn it was registered to Mr. Manning and it was the same car that hit Kim. Mr. Manning gets arrested. Jill receives threatening notes in her locker, in class, everywhere she goes. When it's became scary she reported it to her father. Todd admitted that he hit Kim and send threatening notes to Jill. His reason to get revenge on Detective Malone by unleashing his angry out of the twins. He was later arrested, at the same time, Kim regained conciousous. Blaine Kim began seeing a new boy named Blaine, whom she really liked. However Jill was very disapproving. Blaine reminded Jill of Jason, the boy who got Kim pregnant. At the dance, Jill saw the two making out and she ran away crying. At home, Jill reminded Kim that if she never had the abortion, she would have had the baby and she wouldn't feel guilty. Kim said she never wanted to go through that again. She recommended that Jill see her counselor. The rest of high school Throughout the rest of high school the twins didn't go through as much drama as last year. They moved on with helping with Kelly's School President campaign and helped shoot a music video for "The Pretty Boys." In the season finale, Kim and Jill graduated on time. After graduation, the twins moved to New York to pursue their dreams, leaving their friends behind for their last year at Hope Springs. Before leaving, Kim and Jill went to the cemetary and left flowers at Brian and Ariel's graves. Hope Springs: The Next Generation When Sophie is pregnant with Jack, Courtney holds a baby shower for her. 30-year-old Kim, along with Jill, attends the baby shower.